Soul Silver Scrambled Moveset Wedlocke
by Arrow Riddari
Summary: Welcome to my SS Scramble Moveset Wedlocke. Where you choose the Pokemon, moves, and I play the game. Come join in on the sadistic fun. Rules are inside and submission is on my profile. Official disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Arrow Riddari's Scramble Moveset Wedlocke. What is this, you may ask? It is one of the ultimate Pokemon challeges- featuring your beloved host, Arrow Riddari. This is a combination of three different challenges into one.

A Scramble challenge is where the viewers get the torturous fun of choosing the Pokemon for the challenger. Yes, you all who are reading this, you will get the sadistic pleasure of choosing the Pokemon out. However, due to this being Soul Silver and having access to a Platinum and Emerald trade point, it will only feature those Pokemon. Also, no choosing useless Pokemon, like Magikarp, Wobbufett, Wynaut, Smeargle, Beldum, Hoppip, Feebas, Unknown, and Ditto. I will be using other Pokemon until I can get the ones that are suggested. Also, I am not allowed Pokemon in the same evolution line or duplicates. I will be able to evolve what you chose. You may also nickname what you choose, but no profanities and no real names/ real usernames. There will be one choice per person, and please leave it in the **REVIEWS**. Why, so other people can see what had been chosen already.

And, of course, the Moveset Challenge. This challenge features choosing the moves for the challenger. Each Pokemon, HOWEVER, must have at least two different type attacking move with 50 base power or more. No useless moves like Splash. However, each viewer can pick moves for the Pokemon they chose. Say Viewer A chose a Miltank, that viewer can also pick the moveset.

And the Wedlocke… I am not explaining this as this is hard to explain, BUT you can look it up on Marriland's website or on Bulpapedia. But I will be doing the pairings on my own.

With the rules explained, let us start our adventure!

…

I woke up to the sun shining in my room. I grumbled as my alarm clock ran, and said, "Five more minutes." Then, a sudden face loomed at my window!

I screamed, pulling up my sheets to hide myself. The person at the window grinned. Oh, it was that creeper next door, Professor Elm. I opened my eyes, still shocked at him.

"ARE YOU A BOY OR ARE YOU A GIRL?!" he yelled, with big bulging eyes. I screamed, "BOY! NO GIRL!" He chuckled and then fell from the ladder that was to my window. I peered out to see if he was okay, not that I cared. Yep, he was fine.

"What is your name?!" he yelled.

"Arrow!" I yelled back. "Arrow Riddari!" He smiled and left, taking the Pokemon with him. I climbed down the stairs and my mother told me that Ethan was searching for his Marill and playing hide-and-seek with it. Seriously, what kind of a guy owns a cute Pokemon like Marill, unless they were forced to have it?

"Okay, Mom," I said, walking outside. Ethan came up to me with his little bouncy blue ball Pokemon and told me how much easier it is to get your Pokemon friendly with you, if you have it follow you. And then, I was told that the Professor was searching for me to do an errand for him. I walked up to the lab, ready to receive a Pokemon.

"You need to pick up an item from Mr. Pokemon and bring it to me. I will give you a Pokemon here to protect you from creepers and pedos," he said. Hmm, must be talking about himself…

"Thanks, old man," I said, as I chose a Poke-ball. It was red and black, but had the sticker of a water symbol on it. I knew what it was…

"Totodile!" the Pokemon said, as I saw it. It danced wildly, and tried to bite the Professor. I knelt down in front of it.

"Hey little guy. I am your new trainer," I said. She smiled and bared her teeth at me. Did they look sharp? Oh yes, very sharp.

"Oh wait… You're a girl," I realized, as Totodile, or should I say, Nerida grinned. Then, I took her to my mom, and showed her to my mom. My mom cooed at Nerida, and then got mad as my Totodile chewed on her flowers. Then, I headed on to the next route to begin my adventure.

A/N: Chapters WILL be short.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, after Nerida grew to level 6, I made it Mr. Pokemon's house. He lived in a small cottage outside of Route 30. I talked to him, realizing that he did, indeed, have an Egg. Professor Oak then gave me a Pokedex. I left the house with a call coming from Elm that Chikorita has been stolen.

"Oh my god! A Weedle!" I squealed, being a fan of bug types. The stupid bug had to ruin my day by Poison Stinging Nerida, which nearly killed her, as she was Poisoned. Luckily, she survived with one HP.

"Hang in there Nerida," I said, as I walked into the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy immediately revitalized her and she jumped up. Then, I scanned her on my Pokedex, realizing that she was a Pokemon of Calm nature and was Alert to Sounds. Whatever that meant.

We walked out after eating lunch and I checked the Roster for the trade list. Some guy wanted a Giratina for a Pidgey, which I have no clue to who would trade for that. I OBVIOUSLY did not have one, but I would not make the trade. Not even if the Pidgey was level 100.

The Passerby Boy came by, his red hair glinting in the sun. He bumped into me, challenging me with his Chikorita. After a few Scratches and Water Guns, Nerida defeated the guy and picked up his trainer card.

"What do you have their girl?" I asked. She smiled at me, teeth glinting in the sun, and I took the trainer card from her.

"So his name is Bow," I said. Weird name. But, I shouldn't complain, as my mom named me Arrow. Hmm, Bow and Arrow. Perfectly fitting names for us rivals.

"That's mine," Bow said, snatching the trainer's card. We then left our way, as I headed to the lab.

Professor Elm was having kittens, as the officer handcuffed me and proclaimed me as the thief. I was about to protest, but Ethan came and saved me, by saying that I was not the thief, and that a red haired kid was. I gave them his name and hoped that they caught that jerk.

Ethan showed me how to catch a Rattata and gave me five Pokeballs. Great, I can actually have a full team now. I was hoping for a Sentret partner for Nerida, when… I saw a male Rattata. Due to the Wedlocke rules, I can only catch the first Pokemon of the opposite pair that I see. Since my newest member, Rat, was a male, I caught him,

Nerida looked at him with disdain, and I realized, that if he did not die, she might kill him. I hurried to the Pokemon Center to put him up for trade, as the trade roster had a male Sneasel for a Rattata earlier. I caught a Spearow on a different route along the way and then made it to the Pokemon Center. I had obtained Ghairos the Sneasel and Tarantula the Spinarak. Both were male, and the newest addition to the teams. Nerida looked at them and smirked, and I understood, she liked her new team members too.

**A/N: I will trade to get what you guys want, due to some of them not being in game or too far in the game. Also, I will allow Pokemon that can be acting as substitutes, until I get the Pokemon you all want. All Pokemon will be traded at level 1-5, to avoid cheating. Meaning that they will be bred.**

**Pairs:**

**Nerida- Totodile- Female- Level 7**

**Ghairos- Sneasel- Male- Level 5**

**Singles:**

**Tarantula- Spinarak- Male- Level 5**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am actually going to speed through the gyms a bit, given that I want to do a new challenge. A Character Solo Challenge, where I use one Pokemon of a character to solo the game. Like for May, I use Torchic only. But, I might as well finish this one first, as it is fair. I will, however, not go to Red, but do it until Lance.**

I had reached the first gym unscathed, after getting through Sprout Tower. Nerida had not evolved yet, and so did Ghairos and Tarantula. I walked inside and planned on using Nerida to solo the gym.

After a close shave, with Nerida having twenty HP left, Falkner handed over the badge. I walked out of the gym and walked all the way to Azalea Town, from Violet City.

Azalea Town…

Defeating the Team Rocket at Slowpoke Well had been easy enough, and I managed to evolve Nerida. She was a powerful Croconaw at level 18 and both Ghairos and Tarantula were not far off in that level. I walked into Azalea's gym and rode in the weird insect platforms to Bugsy.

"Go, Scyther," he said, as I used Tarantula. I Sludge Bombed it and he used Focus Energy. Then… Bugsy cheated!

"Ha, Sitrus Berry! And Super Potion!" he yelled, as his Scyther was back in full health. I groaned.

"Two can play at that game, Bugsy," I replied, spraying a Super Potion on Tarantula as well. Then, a Sludge Bomb later, Scyther was out, and it was Metapod and Kakuna left.

After the gym, I saw Bow again. I nearly lost Ghairos to Bow, after my Sneasel survived with one HP to his Bayleef. Nerida took down the rest of his team and I walked through Ilex Forest, meeting a weird Kimono girl, and finding my way to Goldenrod.

Goldenrod Gym…

To say that this was the hardest gym was an understatement. I nearly lost Nerida. How? That Miltank nearly Stomped and Roll Out-ed her to death. Thank go Ghairos had high attack, for he took down that Miltank like a boss! Then, I headed to Morty's Gym in the weird place.

Ecruteak City…

I had traded Loa, my hatched Togepi, and Derp, my female Wooper, for Sophie the Aron and Houdini the Houndour. Sophie was a Quiet Aron and Houdini loved to escape from the leash I put on him. I paired Sophie with Tarantula, and Houdini was alone.

The gym was easy, with Tarantula, a fully evolved Ariados, and Sophie, my Aron, handling it. Sophie was close to evolution and Tarantula took to her like they have been together since birth. Houdini was still the loner, and still did not have a female pair yet.

Olivine City…

I hurried up the Lighthouse to find out what happened to Amphy. I promised to get the Secret Potion and Surfed on Nerida all the way to Cianwood.


End file.
